


Choice

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: On the day of Y/N's wedding day, James comes into her room and confesses his feelings. Y/N has to decide if she wants to be with James or in an unhappy marriage....
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Choice

Y/N looked at herself in the big mirror and looked down her body as she looked at the wedding dress. She swallowed hard and the dress felt like it weighed several tons on her. Her best friend and maid of honour smiled at her and helped her get ready for the wedding. Y/N turned around when there was a knock on her door. Y/B/F opened the door a little at first to see who it was before she opened it more to reveal James. He stepped into the room and was speechless at first when he saw her in her dress. He shook his head, trying to find clear words. "You look beautiful, Y/N." She looked at Y/B/F.  
"Can you give us a moment alone?" Y/N asked and Y/B/F agreed to silence and left the room. James walked closer to Y/N.  
"So, why are you here James?" Y/N asked looking down, she couldn't look him in the eye or she would lose the strength to say yes to Joey today.  
"To watch you make the biggest mistake of your life and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it." James hands would be in his trouser pockets and he looked at the floor. Y/N looked up at James in confusion.  
"W-what?" Y/N stammered and James looked into her Y/E/C eyes.  
"You'll never be happy with Joey and you mean too much to me to let that happen." James took her hands in his as Y/N looked at him in surprise.  
"What do you mean?" James pulled her closer to him.  
"Y/N, I love you and I know you love me too." She didn't know what to say at the surprise confession.  
"James, my feelings don't matter." Y/N said sadly, looking down at his chest. Her hand was over his heart.  
"Can you feel my heart beating for you?" Y/N nodded. "Then you know our feelings do matter." She looked up at James before he kissed her passionately. Y/N broke the kiss and leaned away from James a little.  
"Would you make love to me one last time? Even if it's maybe just this one time?" James nodded in agreement and lifted Y/N bridal style. He carried her to the sofa that stood in the room and laid her carefully on it. Y/N pulled her dress up over her legs and James sat down between her legs. He picked up her leg and kissed it. Y/N pulled him down to her by his shoulders and they both kissed each other. James opened his trousers and pulled his cock out of his trousers. He lifted her dress and Y/N wrapped her legs around his hips. James pulled her white panties aside and pushed his cock into her pussy slowly. He kissed Y/N's neck and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. James pulled almost all the way out of her except for the tip and slowly pushed back into her pussy.  
"Stay by my side, Y/N." James pleaded softly and hoarsely in her ear as his thrusts quickened. For although James wanted to make love to Y/N slowly, time would not allow it.  
"James...Mhm..." Y/N moaned his name softly as he thrust his cock into her pussy several times. James began to rub her clit. Y/N tightened around James' cock just before her body stiffened. They both came to their orgasm at the same time and James filled her pussy with his hot cum. He leaned against her shoulder and Y/N's eyes were closed. Neither was ready to face reality. But a knock snapped them both out of their reverie. James pulled out of Y/N and tucked his cock back into his pants. Y/N straightened her panties and pulled back her wedding dress.  
"Y/N? It's time!" Y/B/F called through the door. Y/N looked sadly at James before making her way to the door. She left the room with one last look at James. In his eyes was a silent plea not to leave. Y/N said a silent goodbye before she left the room. The two women were walking down the corridor when James gently grabbed her arm. Y/N looked at him.  
"You know it doesn't have to be like this. If you marry Joey, you'll never be happy and you deserve more than to be beaten by him." James explained, gently stroking her cheek. "Come with me and I promise to make you happy every day if you let me." Y/N looked from asking James to her friend. "Y/N, if that's what you want, you should go with him." Y/N hugged her friend before James took her hand and ran out through the church to the car park. As they both got into the car, the former fiancé came storming out of the church. It seemed he had heard about his fiancée's escape. James started the engine and sped Y/N out of the car park. Y/N looked at him with a smile and James returned it before they kissed briefly.


End file.
